


madness with you

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unedited, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo's high cut spread doesn't do anything good to baekhyun's hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	madness with you

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** madness with you  
>  **pairing:** baekhyun/kyungsoo  
>  **word count:** 1.0k~  
>  **rating:** pg  > pg-13?  
>  **warning:** unedited, word vomit  
>  **summary:** kyungsoo's high cut spread doesn't do anything good to baekhyun's hormones.  
>  **author's notes:** title is from the new coca-cola ad. haha. inspired by the rush of twitterverse because of kyungsoo's high cut photos.

Baekhyun spends his alone time scrolling through sites and looking at fansite photos of him. He visits the page of one fansite. His heart warms when he sees how devoted his fans are in taking photos of him. They make him look like a god-sent angel. EXO really has the best fans. On his fifth fansite, he lands on photos of him and Kyungsoo during their Playboy performance. His eyes shift and check his surroundings for any member present. Seeing his all alone, he hurries back and bulk saves photos of him and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is just so irresistible and this heightens in their Playboy performances when Kyungsoo's vocals fuck the shit out of Baekhyun's hormones. _Thank you so much, choreographer hyung for this opportunity to almost grind my crotch with Kyungsoo's._

Baekhyun gets bored after the seventh or eighth site so he simply goes to Naver search and types in hangul letters 'Do Kyungsoo.' The first result from Naver Blog reads 'Kyungsoo Oppa in High Cut So Hot.' Baekhyun doesn't think twice and clicks the link that will consequently lead to his death.

Internet is fast and the photo previews load immediately. Baekhyun's eyes widen and his mouth shapes into a big 'O'. _What the actual shit. Do Kyungsoo on the bed with messy hair and OH my GoOoOOOOoD._ Baekhyun covers his mouth with one hand in the hopes that no one could hear what he might say out loud. Baekhyun is the type to unconsciously think loudly.

Seemingly hyperbolic but true, Baekhyun's throat dries up and he gulps and swallows his saliva in the hopes to hydrate himself. Either a ghost turned up the heat in the dorm room or Kyungsoo is just this hot. Baekhyun fans himself as he goes further down the page, his eyes staring at each photo of Kyungsoo, absorbing the fact that this is ~~his~~ Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun's fingers tremble and his entire system is messed up when he reaches the end of the page. He does not deny the reality that he saved all previews and will probably get a physical copy of the magazine (thank you so much, halmeoni for doing her favorite grandson a favor) and download all possible scan sets (this is a shout out to Kyungsoo goods scanner, baby love-nim).

Baekhyun thinks his vision is hazy because of Kyungsoo's photos' asphyxiation powers. Kyungsoo can effortlessly take his breath away. Baekhyun thinks he can do the same to Kyungsoo, only if he could kiss the boy but that's another issue.

Baekhyun opens up his KKT app and taps his and Jongdae's message thread.

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.45)  
_Jongdae, i CANt fCkn BreAThe._

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.46)  
_Baekfart has just sent a sticker. Click to open._

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.47)  
_i em dyInfsgzz Jongdser haaaalPPP mEEEerdeeee_

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.48)  
_Baekfart has just sent a sticker. Click to open._

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.49)  
_U R a usElez friErnsd JoooOnGhhgdAe_

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.50)  
_im alLreaDy dEadz. gbye,,,_

to: Baekfart (sent: 20.52)  
_WTF, BAEKHYUN?_

Baekhyun straightens up when he hears his phone buzz and checks for Jongdae's reply.

to: CamelChen (sent: 20.53)  
_Kyungsoo's High Cut spread ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ my poor fCkn <33333_

to: Baekfart (sent: 20.54)  
_Oh, that. Haha. Kyungsoo showed Chanyeol and I some of the shots last week._

Baekhyun's heart drops. Kyungsoo has shown Chanyeol and Jongdae his photos some of the photos which means the other members have seen it as well. Baekhyun doesn't even resort to thinking if Yixing got to see the photos before he did. Baekhyun feels a little bit jealous but he can't blame anyone. Kyungsoo and him aren't really that close since they're friends for a fixed time before he pisses Kyungsoo off and they get to be the greatest of enemies again.

In Baekhyun's defense, that's how he shows how much he likes Kyungsoo. Jongdae thinks it's a very twisted way. Baekhyun doesn't really considers Jongdae's opinions as significant.

The phone screen turns to black and Baekhyun tosses his phone to the other end of the couch. He sprawls his legs and throws his head back hitting the wooden board. He winces in pain. He rubs the spot in his head a few times but the pain still stings.

He is a lump of mess and Kyungsoo doesn't deserve him in any way.

Okay. He isn't even sure if Kyungsoo likes boys. Baekhyun doesn't believe most of Jongdae's blabberings -- including the one where Jongdae says that Baekhyun is into boys.

"You okay?" Baekhyun hears that familiar voice and he shakes his head in an instant, shooing the pain away.

"Yea."

His eyes follow Kyungsoo who seats beside him. Kyungsoo reaches for Baekhyun's phone and gives it to him, not uttering anything, eyes staring blankly into space.

"How was your day?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo purses his lips into a thin line.

"Fine."

"Erm... I saw your High Cut shoot." Baekhyun covers the awkwardness with dry chuckling.

"How was it?" Kyungsoo dips his hands in the couch cushions in search for the remote.

"I think I made the right choice when I picked you as the most handsome member." Baekhyun grins and nudges Kyungsoo. This is what he does best so he does it anyway.

Kyungsoo finds the remote and presses a button. The TV comes to life and Kyungsoo switches from channel to channel.

"I think I made the right choice naming you as the worst one." Kyungsoo laughs. There is a hint of mockery and teasing. Baekhyun smiles because Kyungsoo is playing along with him.

"You took it back and told me I am the most handsome for you." Baekhyun retorts. Kyungsoo snickers and lightly slaps Baekhyun's arms.

"Well, you really are." Kyungsoo says, this time, looking at Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo's gaze is soft and Baekhyun feels so warm that he wants to nuzzle into Kyungsoo's arms. But he resists the temptation to do so.

"That's why I love you," is what spills out of Baekhyun's lips. There is no trace of playfulness in his voice. Baekhyun says it clearly. He freezes when he sees Kyungsoo's surprised look. Kyungsoo's reaction corners Baekhyun into explaining further what he just meant with what he said.

Baekhyun doesn't respond with words but with a very awkward smile. Hopefully, Kyungsoo buys this.

Kyungsoo still pins Baekhyun under his stare.

"I'm just kidding!" Baekhyun exclaims. His arms extend and he does gestures which support his 'I-am-joking-haha-I-don't-really-love-you-but-I-do-but-it's-supposed-to-be-a-secret" act. He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

Kyungsoo goes along.

"If you say so..." Kyungsoo resumes to watching whatever is on TV.

Baekhyun shifts his attention to the glowing screen while mind wanders off to somewhere else. He would sneak in some glances at Kyungsoo who is enjoying re-runs of Pororo. Baekhyun doesn't speak or rebut anything to annoy Kyungsoo off. He makes the moment of seeing Kyungsoo's smile and hearing Kyungsoo's laugh worthwhile.


End file.
